Betelgeuse
Betelgeuse (also known as Alpha Orionis) is a star (spectral class M2Ib supergiant) located about 130 parsecs (430 light-years) from Earth, where it is visible in the constellation of Orion. The Betelgeuse star system was the original home of the Betelgeusian species of Betelgeuse II. ( , ) :Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' production info mentioned Betelgeuse's name and inhabitants, but since it is a "real" star system, modern scientists know a few things about its makeup that were not in Star Trek.'' It was described as a dying star, similar to Alpha Ceti and Antares. There are at least 13 planets in the system, three of which are class M. ( , ) It was located in the Beta Quadrant. ( ) Background It was a misnomer that Betelgeuseans evolved in the Betelgeuse system. They actually derived from a planet orbiting a main-sequence star near Betelgeuse. Nonetheless, Betelgeusians have lived on all three class M planets in the system. ( , ) One star chart showed it in the general vicinity of Organia and the Janus system. ( ) A chart depicted it in Quadrant 2 in the general vicinity of Bellatrix, the Vendor system and Sauria. ( ) A third chart assigned it to Quadrant 4 between Starbase 11 and Axanar. ( ) Betelgeuse was cited as an example of a bright star near a major border that could have up to 50 different names, due to various cataloging systems and star charts. ( ) Several Federation vessels have been named after the star, including an Earth sleeper ship as well as , , , and starships. History In August 2058, a subspace warp field test of the Earth L-5 Colonies went awry, dispersing all six asteroid colonies through space. At the Vanguard colony, Zafirah al-Arif was the first to notice that, from their point of view 200 light years from Earth, Bellatrix and Rigel were out of position from Betelgeuse, distorting the appearance of the Orion constellation. ( ) Centuries prior to the 23rd century, the Betelgeusians became aware that their sun would soon enter an expansion phase, rendering Betelgeuse II uninhabitable, and the species completed an exodus from their homeworld. ( , ) In 2230, Betelgeuseans were accepted as members of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Betelgeuse XIII was home to a major Orion population centre, known in the 23rd century for a cheerfully decadent lifestyle and thriving criminal activity. ( ) System makeup * Primary (Betelgeuse) ** Betelgeuse I ** Betelgeuse II ** Betelgeuse III ** Betelgeuse IV ** Betelgeuse V ** Betelgeuse VI ** Betelgeuse VII ** Betelgeuse VIII ** Betelgeuse IX ** Betelgeuse X ** Betelgeuse XI ** Betelgeuse XII ** Betelgeuse XIII Items of interest * Betelgeuse boreworm * Phoenix Enterprises Limited offices Appendices Appearances * References * * * * * * * * * * * * Connections External links * * * Betelgeuse at the Internet Stellar Database. category:stars category:star systems category:federation stars and systems category:Beta Quadrant stars and systems category:quadrant 2 stars and systems